Case File 36: The Six Fists
The Six Fists is the thirty-sixth episode of Power Rangers EDF, The Destiny Wars, and the first episode in the "Six Fists" arc. It is the Debut of U.L.S.A.R's Ultimate plan to destroy the rangers, and the being known as Cosmos. Summary U.L.S.A.R makes his newst attack! But this time, all of the Rangers' enemies are in on the plan. Featured Lineup: All rangers Plot "My Ring? A DESTINY SHARD? If that's the case, I'll just defeat the rangers, and collect the rest of the shards myself!" Temujin fires his ring at the Evils, but Sakura puts up a shield to prevent it from hitting them. "My you are not well versed in that Shard. If what U.L.S.A.R says is true, you have the Brain Shard in hand! I say we go through with the team up!" The rest fall in line, after ULSAR lures them in. "What we need is to rebuild the Sentinel's body. Then, use that Ring to bring life to it. That will be my new body. It's the only way I, U.L.S.A.R! can destroy the Power Rangers! Hook, I want you to get Spirit Waters, for it is life fuel. Fuden, more Xemon Metals will be required. Scowl, I'll need you for combat support. Sakura, you've already given me what I need. But first, I have a message for the rangers" Meanwhile, the EDF building is finally complete. Appropriately, they decide to party. All sans Andy at least. They laugh at what has happened throughout the year as Christmas approaches. Aaron is doing magic tricks, while impressing guests. Calvin and Ryan are speaking to dignitaries. Girls are swarming Raiden, per usual. All is well. Late in the party, as guests leave. The team is chilling out. Just then, one of Ryan's suits begin to exposit... "Hate, Hate, Hate is all I feel. Control over me, control, is all you've had over me. That ends tomorrow. The End of the Power Rangers EDF is coming. Soon, the Age Of U.L.S.A.R will be upon you. I will be the god head, and you Ryan Royle, you will feel defeat!" Ryan notices U.L.S.A.R is entering something in his robotics Program. The bot takes over Ryan's robot protocol, forcing the rangers to morph and fight back. They defeat the robots, but U.L.S.A.R survives, "Hmmph, You think me to be weak, but I have only grown stronger since you fought me! Soon you will see!" The bot then self-destructs. Calvin saves the rangers by covering the bomb blast in his Super Mode. His core is ripped apart however. As the rangers scream in terror. Dr Cho, the innovator of the Tissue-Regenerator is called. He says Calvin will be fine thanks to his tech. The next day, Calvin is more or less healed. Ryan is bewildered as to one question. "How can U.L.S.A.R harm a human? His programming should not allow it? If he can fight now, his power could be limitless..." They then get a call from South Korea, Scowl, his men, Temujin and one U-BOT are attacking. Meanwhile, Hook, his men, and another U-BOT attack Atlantis the team splits. Raiden, Will, Aaron and Peter go to South Korea, while Ryan, Lara, Tyler and Ayumi go to South Africa. Andy, Micheal and James run zord cover in South Korea. The team alerts Diego of the threat, and he runs zord cover. Calvin drags himself out of bed, says he's eager to go. He goes to South Korea. In Atlantis, Hook taunts the rangers as he and the U-BOT invade the city. "Such beauty Atlantis is, I never forget it. But the guards, I tire of those." U-BOT's powers destroy the guards, leaving destruction in its wake. The Atlantis squad attacks but are no match for U-BOT's mysterious powers. Tyler remarks "Such Power, but how?" "I AM A CREATION OF THE SIX FISTS, LEAD BY ULSAR. YOU ARE IRRELEVANT." U-BOT decimates the ranger, leaving destruction in its wake, as Hook steals the Spirit Waters. Ayumi catches him and has her Blaster up to Hook's head. "You outta have a real good reason to be threatening a peaceful country like this." Hook beems to his brace. "You got the Tissue Regenerator yet? I'm in a pickle Scowl" Ayumi whispers "What?" as Hook fires at her, leaving her down. He laughs as he signals the U-Bot to leave. Ryan wonders "Where is Diego" Lara goes to find him, only to see him on the floor cradled by Ava. She cries "NO, BROTHER!" U.L.S.A.R walks out victorious. He has overcome his programming and claimed his first victim. Diego has fallen. He taunts Ryan, saying its over for the EDF. Meanwhile. Calvin leads his team in South Korea. Ayumi tells him about Scowl's plot. He positions his team as such, alerting Andy to be ready. Scowl also readies his team, and he notices Calvin. "No sign of anyone just yet" Will states in the Starzord "Be vigilant. We don't know where the attack will be" Calvin responds. "Uhh guys, are entire building supposed to levitate?" Andy asks Calvin notices a floating building, using the anti-matter drives of the GUARD AirShip. "U.L.S.A.R! He must have stolen those engine blueprints to make that!" Peter realizes "Wait That is Cho's building" The team jumps into action, but U.L.S.A.R's second body catches Calvin on a bus and begins to fight him off. As the bot fires a laser, Calvin turns his back, allowing the laser to hit his shield instead. "If you knew what is coming, you'd let me finish my task" The bot says, throwing Calvin's shield away "Ehh, I'd rather not" Peter Runs fast to catch the shield and throws it back, Calvin morphs into Hero Mode, and begins to take the battle into his own hands. "You've grown in strength U.L.S.A.R, but its not enough to stop the Defenders. What is it you're planning?" "You need not know." He blasts Calvin away and escapes. In jumps Scowl, as he keeps him preoccupied. Meanwhile, Raiden fights off another U-BOT, but his strength is just as considerable. U-BOT kicks Raiden back, and takes the Tissue Regenerator. He then combines with the building revealing that it was reconstructed by U.LS.A.R. Andy, Micheal, and James fight them in the AtomFleet Megazord, but its too strong. U.L.S.A.R and Scowl leave, laughing at getting what they need. Calvin calls for the StarFleet Ultrazord, and they area able to defeat it. They wonder what is going on. Now that the Six Fists have what they need, they put it together. They throw The Sentinel and Xemonian Metals into the machine and recreate a new body. One with Orange Skin, Red Hair, armor of Deep Blue space. "Now, for the Destiny Shard" Sakura exclaims Temujin reluctantly surrenders the ring. They free the gem, revealing the 'Brain Shard. '''Sakura puts it into the warrior's forehead. U.L.S.A.R hooks up with the body and begins to upload to it. Sakura puts a spell on the Chamber, and then says "Now, Sentinel, U.L.S.A.R, Brain Shard. Be reborn, as Cosmos!" From the chamber, the Terror is awoken. "I am eternal, I am omnipotent. I. AM. COSMOS!" He then taps into his shard and gains full control. The cosmic clad warrior is the most powerful being to be created. He begins to see visions of Amaterasu reaching Godsleep, a natural progression for the All-Mother. Worser so, the World Merge is coming. World Merge? Fuden begins to realize what this means. He and Cosmos smirk evily at each other... Debuts *Dr Cho *Tissue Regenerator *Cosmos Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015), Fantastic Four #66 (1967), Thor #165 *Mission 50: The Golden God (Cosmos Debut) *Mission 18: The Future Awakes... (U.L.S.A.R Story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Kamenrider2011